


Thirty Percent

by ReaderJane



Category: Stephanie Plum - Evanovichi
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sonnet<br/>Timeline: after To The Nines<br/>Disclaimer: it's all Janet's</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thirty Percent

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet  
> Timeline: after To The Nines  
> Disclaimer: it's all Janet's

A man takes what he wants, my father said.  
Thirty percent he gives his job. For home  
another thirty. Forty is his own,  
to lure the pretty women to his bed.  
I and my brothers followed where he led  
down, down, until he reaped what he had sown  
and in the midst of family died alone.  
I traced the heavy slope that lay ahead.

We can begin again, if you forgive  
the lies I told, the gift I stole. I'll learn  
to stand against that deadly gravity.  
No parceled lives between us. Come and give  
your undivided heart, and in return  
I'll be a man and give you all of me.


End file.
